The secondary triforce
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: many know of the Triforce, Wisdom, Courage, Power. But after the Ocarina of Time events. The pieces of Wisdom and Courage disappeared. Worried, the Goddesses created the secondary triforce. Imagination, Will, and Hope. Over the time of a thousand years, the missing pieces were found and the secondary triforce abandoned. (Full summary inside) Oc x Oc. Link x Zelda


_After the Ocarina of Time adventure, the Triforce fragments of Courage and Wisdom mysteriously vanished. Worried, the Goddesses created a secondary Triforce to be used until they find the missing pieces. From Nayru, the Triforce piece of Imagination. From Din came the piece of Will, and from Farore came the piece of Hope. Five hundred years after the making of the secondary Triforce, the lost pieces of the primary Triforce were found. The Goddesses abandoned the secondary Triforce, leaving the pieces to choose their own bearers. Five hundred years after that, the secondary Triforce became forgotten to all but three people. The present day bearer of Imagination is a boy known as Chris Kokiri. Chris is skilled with a sniper rifle, he is in High School at Hyrule academy. He is the adopted brother of Link, the current bearer of Courage, and Aryll Kokiri. Both Link and Chris know of the other's Triforce piece. It is unknown at the time who the other bearers are. _

"Chris, hurry up! We'll be late for school!" A blonde haired boy says. He slips on brown fingerless gloves and pulls on a green t-shirt, he seems around the age of 17. Another blonde boy, around the same age, runs down the stairs. The only way to tell the two apart is that Chris doesn't talk much. Chris shoulders a sniper rifle around his neck. "Combat training today?"

"At lunch, again." Chris says.

"I'll make sure I'm there." Link says. Chris nods. The two walk out the door. "Where's Aryll?"

"She's probably at the school." Chris says. The two get on their bus. They get off in front of the castle like structure. The two split as they head to their first period class.

**First period. AP history. Teacher. Madam Nayru. Room, 117.**

Chris walks into his AP history classroom.

"Ah, Chris. Good morning." Nayru says. The blonde boy nods to the blue haired teacher. He takes his usual seat in the back. The rest of the students pile in. Chris sets his sniper on his desk and starts to disassemble it. Five minutes later, the sniper is in pieces and organized neatly.

"Hey, Chris." A voice whispers to him. Chris looks up to find his friend Pipit. "Whoops. Sorry. Forgot that you go into that zone with the sniper." Chris chuckles and he shakes his head.

"Class. We have a new student. Come on in, don't be shy." Nayru says. A brown haired girl nervously walks in.

"H-hi." She stutters. "I'm Rachel." Chris glances up to her before returning to his sniper. Nayru kindly smiles.

"Rachel, take a seat next to Chris. He is the one with the rather large gun." Nayru said that last part loudly. Chris looks up and rolls his eyes. He shoulders the sniper again. Rachel walks down to the empty desk next to Chris and sits down.

"Welcome to Hyrule Rachel." Pipit says.

"Thanks." Rachel replies. "Why do you have a sniper?"

"Military course." Chris says. Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Here at Hyrule, you get free entertainment at lunch in the form of combat training." Pipit says. "Chris here is the best at the whole school."

"That's overselling it." Chris grumbles.

"Am I? Sorry." Pipit says. Chris rolls his eyes. The rest of the class went uneventful.

**Second Period. Class, Math. Teacher, Linebeck. Room, 337**

Chris calmly walks in to his math class. He takes his seat next to Link, Pipit, Sheik, a blonde boy whose race is mysterious, and an unknown blonde girl.

"Who is him?" The girl asks.

"I could say the same." Chris mutters.

"Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." The girl says.

"Chris Kokiri." Chris says.

"So you and Link…" Zelda starts.

"He is my step-brother." Link says. Zelda nods.

"Let's get to work!" Linebeck says. The five students begin working.

**Lunch Period. Class, Lunch. Teacher, N/A. Location, outside. **

Pipit, Link, Sheik, Zelda, and Rachel sit down on the bleachers by the large television screen the school bought awhile back.

"Welcome to our first combat training of this year!" A man clad in army camo says through a microphone. "As many of you know, I am your squad's captain, Darunia. We have had many young and brave students come and go, each wanting to learn to take up the responsibility to defend our nation. So without further ado, let's meet your squad members. Leading them, riflemen, Ganondorf!" A rather large redheaded boy steps out of the small tent set up beside the stage. "Marksmen, Mido!" An orange haired boy also steps out. "Pyrotechnic, Ryan!" A brown haired boy walks out. "Medic and Marksmen, Malon!" A redheaded girl walks out. "Riflemen, Midna!" And orange haired girl walks out. "And the ever famed. Sniper, Chris!" Chris steps out of the tent. A blank expression on his face. "Today's combat training is a free for all." The silent air is pierced by all the students cheering. "Solders, to your starting positions!" Chris runs off towards the stands. He looks to where Link and all their friends and finds that Aryll is there also. The young girl gives Chris a thumbs up and a wink. Chris returns with a nod. A horn sounds in a distance. Chris runs off towards the forest. When he is out of view, the screen splits into six sections, each for the hovering drone above the squad members. Ryan throws a paint grenade around a corner. The grenade is thrown right back. Ryan kicks it away before he is hit be the explosion. He pulls out his pistol and charges around the corner. Only to be sniped in the head by Chris.

"Damnit!" is faintly heard by Ryan. Chris runs by and dives towards a large rock as Ganon opens fire at him. Chris peaks around the rock, and ducks his head quickly back as rounds fly around him. Chris rechambers a round. Ganon continues to fire on the side of the rock that Chris was last seen. Chris turns on the opposite and sends a round to Ganon's head. Chris runs past Ganon and to a tower on the edge of the forest. Chris ducks into a trench when a paint round nearly hits his head.

"Trying to snipe me Malon?" Chris asks. "You could never beat me at my own game." He rechambers his sniper and props it up on the ledge of the trench. He finds the redhead and fires a round. He hears a faint 'Damnit!' and gives a smirk. Chris climbs the tower and finds Malon pouting.

"I hate you." She says.

"I get that a lot." Chris replies. Malon laughs.

"Even though I'm out. Could I spot for you?" Malon asks.

"Sure." Chris says, handing her a spare scope. Malon nods. The two set up their respected weapons.

"Mido, 3 o'clock." Malon says. Chris grunts in reply and quickly fires. Mido falls down at eh force of the shot. "Nice. Whoa, Midna, 12 o'clock and approaching!" Chris turns and fires, hitting Midna in the leg. He then proceeds to hit her in the chest. Rendering her out. Chris then proceeds to walk back to the school.

"Wow, he is really skilled." Zelda exclaims.

"That's my big brother for you!" Aryll shouts proudly. The squad lines up on the stage. All rubbing their heads in the area Chris sniped them in. Ganon glares at Chris.

"Good work." Darunia says. "Get cleaned up and eat something." Chris heads into the boys' locker room and changes into his school clothes. He walks to the lunchroom and sits with his siblings and friends.

"Pipit wasn't overselling you." Rachel says. Chris shakes his head before his head falls to the table.

"You okay?" Zelda asks.

"I think I have a concussion from my head hitting that damned rock." Chris says.

"Then go to the nurse." Link says. Chris gets up and walks down to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Impa?" Chris asks.

"It's the Triforce again, isn't it?" Impa asks. Chris nods.

"I also think I have a concussion." Chris says.

"The same rock?" Impa asks as she sets up a cot "At least you're consistent." Chris chuckles before passing out on the cot.


End file.
